


Am I In Love?

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't know if he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to answer the question on the grounds that I don’t know the answer – Douglas Adams
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Am I in love with John Watson? What the average person calls love is just a chemical reaction in the brain, driving the average person to rut like an animal. I refuse to be driven by such primal urges.

Just because the empty, hallow feeling in my chest that had been there for as long as I can remember went away when John came into my life does not mean I am in love. Just because I feel better because he is here, accepting me as I am does not mean I am in love. Just because my pulse speeds up at the sight of John and my hands get clammy when he speaks does not mean I am in love, does it?

For the first time in a very long time I, Sherlock Holmes do not know something. Imagine that. Of course I intend to find out. It may take a while but I can be patient, all experiments take time and somehow I think the results will be worth the time it takes to discover them.


End file.
